ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
BTNE: Invasion
BTNE: Invasion is the sequel to Ben 10: New Evolution. The Infopage is here! (Note: This is Rated PG) Part 1: Awakening Pain. All I could fell was pain. I remembered...I remembered the invasion. I was hurt. Badly. I opened my eyes. All I saw was rubble. I climbed out of the broken buildings. I must have detransformed after getting shot by the alien. The omnitrix looked heavily dameged. I noticed that the alien ship from before was still hovering over...oh no. My city was rubble. I ran towards my house. It was rubble, like the rest of the town, exept there was movement in my backyard. I slowly aproached. "Stop." I voice behind me said. I turned to see a young boy, barley older than 12. "Don't worry." I said. "I'm not going to hurt you." He looked relived. "My name's Matt." He finnaly said. 'Ben." I responded. 'Ben...Tenyson?" He said. "No, but he's my cousin. Is he..." Matt sighed. "No. He's dead. And so is most of Earth." "How?" I asked. Matt explained to me that an alien specis had attacked Earth. Ben 10, they called my cousin, had defended it, and in turn, the aliens killed him, took his Omnitrix, and vaporized the East Coast. The alien's motives were unknown, but they had conquered Earth. He also told me I had been out for two years. Two years. I must have been in a coma."Some survivors have banded together to form a resistence, and the plumbers are trying to help." Matt explained. "But the aliens have an advantege. A bioweapon. It destroyed my city, and I was searching your house for food." I stood up. "I bioweapon. What kind? What does it do?" Matt turned around. "That." There was a hissing sound coming from behind us. I, instinctly, slamed down the Omnitrix. It did nothing. "Run!" Matt yelled. I did. As we ran, a turned to see a bright green gass hissing behind us. In the mist, I also saw several of the aliens that shot me, running in an ordered procesion. We made it down the street to an old construction site when the Omnitrix turned a bright, flashing green. "Oh boy." I said. There was a bright green flash, and I was the guy I called Drillbit. "Now you work!" I told the Omnitrix. But before I could do anything, the gas reached us. Matt hid, but I charged to the soldiers. I drilled into the dirt around them, and they fell. But then I noticed the gas. I felt nausesous. I looked around. I'm so dumb. They had surronded me, and cornered me. The soldiers I took out had merly been decoys. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Matt sprinting away, into the Hills. Good. At least he would get away. I switched the Omnitrix's dial around, and turned into Burnt. I threw fire at two of the Troopers. They collapsed. "All right! Whos next!?" I yelled, and charged into the group, hands aflame. They opened fire. I began to fall over. Sudenly, I saw one of the troopers fall over. Dead. As I passed out, three humans began to open fire on the Troopers. I grinned, then sliped into unconsiusness. Part 2: Highlands When my eyes opened, I was in an empty room. I sat up. "Well, well, well." I had heard that voice before. "Kenas?" I hoped. The mummy plumber came in through the door. "Hey Ben. Good to see you." "What are you doing here? Not that I'm angry, or anything..." Kenas laughed. "what am I doing? Helping your specis survive." I walked out of the room, which seemed to be a makeshift hospital. Kenas guided me through the base, which he said belonged to the resistance. "When the Damocles, the aliens, invaded, Arezeuth called the plumbers." He explained. "Only one dropship made it through. It contained me, and three other plumbers. The Damocles sealed off Earth, and began spreading their bioweapon." "Why would the Damocles want to attack Earth?" I asked. "To get the Omnitrix." Kenas said, with a gravely voice. I sighed. "And they did. Ben Tenyson is dead." "Yes..." Kenas said sadly. "But we still must fight. For freedom." I nodded. Sudenly, a human marine ran in, toting an Assult Rifle. "Kenas! We've got Damocles! And lots of em!" I ran outside the base. "Let's move, then!" The base, which was on the hill where Arezeuth lived, had turrets ponding away at an alien ship. I recognized the ship as the one that had destroyed my neighborhood. I changed into Gliderat, and flew towards the ship. I didn't know if Gliderat had any other powers besides flying, so I changed into Shard. I started smahing the ship, but it seemed nearly indestructable. Maybe a force sheild. Sudenly, a few turrets poped out of the ship. I blocked them with my crystal sheild, but it soon shatered. I jumped off and changed back into Gliderat, and, well, Glided down to the ground. On the way down I saw two plumbers and some humans fighting the alien troopers. Also, there was a large purple blob that semed to be fighting on our side. I landed, and turned into Burnt. The aliens obviously didn't expect to fight a big flaming alien, and they were defeated. The ship pulled away. The marines cheered, as this was the first time anyone had made the Damocles retreat. I changed back. "Awesome! With this guy, we can't loose!" One of the marine's cheered. "Great, guys!" But one thing bothered me. I turned to the purple blob. "Who are you, and why are you helping us?" The blob stared at me. "Don't you remember me? It's me! Matt!" "What?! What happened to you?" I asked, suprised. "That." I heard Keneth say. "Is the bioweapon's effects." Part 3: The Road "Tell me about the bioweapon." Me, Matt, Kenas, and three of the resistance fighters sat at a table inside the Highlands Base. We had pulled back inside after the battle. I was having the resistance explain everything to me. "Yes. The weapon." One of the humans said. "It uses the same princaples as the Omnitrix: Changing our DNA into may specis. It is in a gass form, and they spread it over warzones. It has changed us into many, many creatures. Useally the useless ones, but some of us get lucky." I looked around. Many of the beings that I thought were Plumbers were actually mutated Humans. "At least your friend here got lucky." Kenas said to me, pointing to Matt. "The sludges can fight, and are a quite powerfull specis." I noded. "I can turn into one." I showed Matt the hologram. "Cool. I'm glad to help you guys." Matt said. "Now. Down to bisness." Kenas anounced. "Areazeuth is still missing, and our last team sent to find him is gone. He was in the enemy ocupied city Pavato when he went missing. If anyone has any ideas of how to find him, I'm listining." Nobody spoke. "Alrigh then. Areazeuth will have to wait. now, onto the-" I stood up. "I'll find Arazeuth. We need him if we're going to fight the bioweapon." 'Definatly." Kenas agreed. "I can give you some soldiers, and one of the old trucks. Get in, find Arazeuth, get out. Clear?" I noded. "Sir." One of the marines spoke up. "Sir, what makes this team diferent from the ones that failed?" I held up the Omnitrix. "This." Me, Matt, a plumber named Kriel, and two marines got onto the truck, and set off to Pavato. a had turned into Burnt in order to protect the truck. The road was quiet, and the burnt buildings and flaming homes reminded me of old war movies, showing bomes hitting London. We drove by a broken "Welcome to Lucas City" sign, and I knew we where on the Road. About 30 minutes into the drive, we saw a few shadowy figures folowing us. "Damocles." Matt said. Within two minutes, we were in a heated battle with a few soldiers. I threw fireballs, and Kriel shot several with his gun. Sudenly, a bright light flashed in front of us, and fire and dirt went everywhere. The truck swerved to a stop, and the exposions continued. "Matt! Take cover!" I said. But Matt was gone. "No!!" I yelled. But then I noticed the purple slime on the side of the road. Slowly, it rolled towards itself, and stuck together. It stood up. "Awesome." Matt said. I grinned, or would of, if Burnt had a mouth. I ran toward the Damocles, and punched them with my flaming hands. They crumpled. After the last of the troopers were dead, we got the truck running. After a very uneventfull ride, we arived in Pavato. The city was entirely rubble, and a ship had landed in the middle of it. The Green Gas was everywhere, so Kriel handed us gas masks. I turned into Drilbit, for he was naturaly immune. "Ok, guys." I said. "Lets go." Part 4: Pavato I had once taken a trip to Pavato. The beach was nice, and the city was cool. Now, it was neraly leveled. A few smoking buildings was all that remained of the city. I noticed the ship sitting in the middle (Kriel informed me it was named the Solace) was opening its bay. "We're gonna have company!" I shouted. Get to Arazeuth, and get out!" The Damocles charged. The soldiers and I charged into the mass. I changed into an old favorite: Cannonbolt. I rolled unto three of the Troopers. Then I noticed my arm was turning a weird green. Right. The gas. Cannonbolt wasn't imune. "Fine then!" I slamed it again, changing into Shard. He was made of crystal, so he should be immune. I fired crystals into a trooper, and he fell. "Kriel! Any idea where Arazeuth would be?" He shook his head after shooting two soldiers. "He's probably on the ship!" "We don't have time for that!" a Marine yelled."We'll be dead by the time we make it to the ship!" I frowned. "We have to try!" I said. "You and you!' I pointed to the two marines. "Hold the line! Kriel, stay with them!" They nodded. "Matt! We're going in!" I changed into Talon, and Matt clung onto me. I noticed he looked mostly human. Maybe sludges could do that. I flapped above the city. Two alien fighters banked towards us. They fired blue beams at us. I raked my claws through the ship, and it exploded. The other one fired a green laser at us, and it cliped my wing. I yelled in pain. "Uh, Ben?" Matt said. "Look at your feet." They were tentacles. "I know Matt! The gas is up here!" The ship was speeding towards us. "Hold on!" I said. We collided with the ship, and I changed into Bench Press. The tentacles disapered. Every time I transform, the genetic damage get repaired! "Ah, yea!" I smashed into the fighter. It fell into the ground, and the explosion took about 5 troopers with it. I landed. Matt was unfazed, and had changed back into sludge form. I turned into Soundspeed, and turned to Matt. "Make the Damocles think we're retreating!" "Where are you going?" I grinned. "I'm going to get Arazeuth." Then I dashed towards the ship. I ran inside the ship. The hallways looked empty, probably beacause they we're busy fighting us outside. Arazeuth was probably on the prison deck. I looked for a map. Nothing. What was I expecting to see? A welcome to the Spaceship sign? I lauged. Suddenly, nearly a dozen troopers ran into the hallway. "Ah cr-" They nocked me out. Part 5: Solace I opened my eyes. I was surronded by Damocles, armed and ready to blow my head off. Escape wasn't an option. For now. This looked like the bridge of a spaceship. Wait...why was I on the bridge? "Hello there Ben." One of the Damocles had spoken, execept he looked like a leader, wearing red tinged armor. He had no helmet on, revealing a cat-like face. Great. We're being invaded by Garfield. "So what are you, the big guy in charge?" I mocked. "No. I am Lord Zash, Commander of the Damocles alliance. And you are my prisoner." "Watev." I turned into Echo Echo and screamed. The Troopers collapsed, and I turned to exit. "So long, and thanks for the lecture. BTW, I'll be taking Arazeuth. He's in the prison deck, right?" Sudenly, I felt like I was being struck by lightning. I fell over, and looked at Zash. He had fired lightning from his hands. "Next time do as I say!" He yelled. He and his soldiers tied me to the wall this time. "Now where was I? Oh yes. You're probably wondering why I have invaded your world." "I have always had a knack for warfare. I conqered my system many years ago, but felt ruling the system was to...small. So I sought out a weapon that could destroy worlds. I read of the Omnitrix, and decided to reverse engineer it to make a super weapon." He montioned to a dias near me. An omnitrix was floating in the middle. My cousin's Omnitrix. I grimaced. "I stole the Omnitrix from Ben Tenyson, and created the DNAGas. Earth became my testing ground. And know that I have your Omnitrix, the weapon's power will increase Tenfold!" I grinned. "One problem. You gotta take it from me." He lauged. "You? I can easily defeat you!" He shot me with lightning. I smelled burning flesh. I yelled out in pain. Just then, the Omnitrix sent out a blue beam. It scanned Zash, the beeped. "New Transformation aquired." I slammed it down. Fur poped up along my body.Cat ears poked out from the top of my head. Electricity, like Zash's, crakled along my fingers. I was a Damocles. It didn't take much thinking to figure out what he did. I fired lightning at the other troopers. They crumpled. I ran at Zash and zapped him. He stagered back. I walked towards him. "Ready to give up yet?" I asked. Zash grabbed one of the Damocles' guns. He fired at me, the beams cutting into me. I growled. Screw this. I grapped Ben Tenyson's Omnitrix, and sprinted out the door. "COWARD!!" Zash yelled, but I didn't care. I had lived. I fired superheated electricity into the prison wall. It melted. I saw the cells. Several mutant humans sat inside, and so did a Galavan. 'Long time no see, Arazeuth." Arazeuth looked up. "Ben? You came!" He cheered, and the prisoners joined in. "Lets go." I said. The prisoners ralied to me. A gourmand was laying down in the back. "Come on guy!" I yelled. "Jailbreak, dude!" He slowly got up. He blinked several times, then his eyes darted to my cousin's Omnitrix. He ran to it. "Hey! What are you doing with my Omnitrix?" I was suprised. "Your Omnitrix? Wait...are you?" He stared at me. "I don't know who you are, but my name's Ben Tennyson." Part 6: Tennyson So my cousin is a gourmand. Ok. I used the damocles guy, Staticat, to burn a hole in the wall. I then changed into Talon and carried the prisoners out. The battle below was still raging. I landed near the truck. "Nice alien." Ben said. "Woulda chosen Jetray. Or Stinkfly." Matt and the surviving marine hopped into the truck. Kriel and the other fighter had been killed. He drove away, leaving Pavato behind us. As we drove, Ben explained how he was alive, and why he was a gourmand. "Me, Gwen, and Kevin had been fighting the Damocles in Bellwood. We were cptured, and they took the Omnitrix. They experimented on us with the gas, making me this." He glanced down at his chubby body. "They also made Gwen a Vulpimancer, and Kevin an Apoplexian." He sighed. "Arazeuth said that they're being held on spaceships up North. But I can't get to them." "Wait." I asked. "If you're alive, why does everyone think you're dead?" Arazeuth stood up. "That's probably beacause the whole East Coast, including Bellwood, got vaporized after your capture." Ben took a step back. "Bellwood is gone?!" We arrived at the base. Everyone was happy we were back, and we held a meeting. Arazeuth filled them in on our situation, while Ben tried to fit the Omnitrix onto his hand. It didn't fit, probably beacause he wasn't human. The human leader, Solomon, wanted to rebuild Lucas City before we fought anyone else. "We have to focus on the survival of the human race, not just some fancy wristwatch." Kenas stared at him. "Let me remind you that half of you aren't even human. This watch is the key to our survival. We need to rebuild Tennyson's team, and THEN we can throw them offworld." I left the room, beacause Kenas and Solomon stared yelling at each other. "So, where do you think Kevin and Gwen are?" I asked Ben. He looked up. "Why?" Matt and Arazeuth walked up. "Cuz we're going after them. Get in the car." Part 7: Gwen We sped along the road towards the city limit. I knew not to go near Pavato, after what happened yesterday. "Keep going North." said Arazeuth. "How far north? Like, a few miles, or to Canada?" I joked. "Canada is home to a massive ocupation force, and anyone entering the region was killed instantly." He said bluntly. "Ok. Forget I asked." I started messing with the Omnitrix. I noticed Ben's watch was glowing slightly. Hmm. I twisted the dial. His watch moved. "Hey Arazeuth-" I started. "Shut up Ben." he said. "We're here." A Damocles fighter passed overhead. "Alright." I said. "Lets go." The Damocles ship, called the Injustice, hovered over a bay town called San Francisco. I'd been there before, and knew we had to cross the Golden gate Bridge to get in. One issue: The bridge was rubble. "Get out. We swim." Arazeuth said. I flipped through the watch as everyone else put on wetsuits. I needed a swimmer. I noticed a little used alien in the back. He looked right, I guessed. I slapped down the dial. My skin liquified, the turned blue. I was water. "A Hydrosanian? Alright, I guess." Arazeuth said. We swam for about an hour untill we were under the ship. I turned into Talon, and one by one carried the team up. Ben shot out his tounge, and pulled off a pannel. I turned into an old favorite: Sandstorm. We ran through the corridors. Resistance was small, and we shoved their boddies into a closet. "Gwen's down the hall." Arazeuth said. I turned into Staticat, and walked up to the gaurds. "Hello there." I said. The gaurds looked at me, suspicious. Ok then. I zapped them, and my team ran up. We pulled off the door, and ran in. "Gwen?" Ben asked. Then, a large Vulpimancer came out of the shadows. Gwen. Matt whistled in amazement. "That Gas is more efficent than I thought." Gwen looked at us, confused. Ben walked up. "Gwen, its me. Ben." Gwen smiled, amuzed. "Watever. At least I don't have fleas." The door blew in. A few troopers aproached us. "Uhg! We're kinda having a moment!" I yelled. We charged. I tore a pipe out of the wall and slammed the sergant in the face. I electriculted the pipe, and he screamed. I saw Matt beating up the rest of the soldiers, while Ben, Gwen, and Arazeuth tore a hole in the ship wall. Time to go. I ran out the hole and turned into Talon. Or so I thought. "What the? Who's this?" I yelled. I had changed into a smooth, gray and black robot looking guy. It would have been cool, if I hadn't been falling into San Francisco at 70 mph from a spaceship. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell. This is gonna hurt. Part 8: Kevin I impacted...into a plane?! One of the Damocles ships was flying underneath, and I dented it. Hmm. Could be worse. The plane swereved around, nearly throwing me off. I tried to hold on, but the plane started heading fast towards another crusier. I tried to let go, but I fell onto a barge filled with troopers. I blacked out. My eyes dated open. Great. Another cell.'' I noticed I hadn't transformed back, so the Damocles probably didn't know they'd captured the weilder of the Omnitrix. Jailbreak. Again. This alien had to do something usefull. I pointed my hands at the wall. Fire? Lasers? Nothin. I was about to give up, when a black sphere shot out of my hand. It stuck to the wall. "Well, thats about as useless as-" The sphere detonated. I was thrown back as the wall caved in. Ba-boom. Hopefully, whoever was on the other side didn't mind the explosion. suddenly, and Orange, striped arm shot out of the shadows, and grabbed my neck. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MR. ROBOT GUY! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, INTERUPTS KEVIN E. LEVIN'S NAP!" Well, I found Kevin. "Listen Kevin, I'm here to-" "KEVIN IS GONNA SMASH YOU INTO A PULP, MR. ROBOT GUY!" I didn't have time for this. I blew another hole into the wall, and dragged Kevin out of the hole. We fell into snow. I looked around. We were miles away from San Francisco, maybe not even in the USA anymore. Huge mountains loomed overhead, and a blizzard was in progress. I detransformed from the guy I named Badaboom (For obvious reasons) and turned into Soundspeed. I grabbed Kevin, and started running. "WHAT IN THE!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MR. BIRD DUDE! NOBODY GRABS KEVIN LEVIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" This was gonna be a long ride. Part 9: Storms I saw a building over the hill. Maybe a good place to take cover. I broke the door down, and threw Kevin inside. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MR. BIRD DUDE! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, NOBODY GRABS-" I turned into Staticat and tazed him. He fell over, knocked out. Peace and quiet. I started a fire inside the building to keep warm. It was around midnight, and the blizzard was still in progress. It looked like some sort of ski lodge. I walked over to a map on the wall. it was dark, but I made out the words "Tahoe." So thats where we are. The mountains. Then I heard an explosion. I sprinted to the front. Several Damocles soldiers were running through a hole in the wall. I turned into Burnt, and- wait. I needed a new aproach. I changed into Badaboom and crept up to them. The shodows concealed me as I walked up. I put a bomb on the doorway and ran off. The squad split up, and two of the six soldiers headed to the doorway. I put more bombs on the other entrances. They walked through the doors. Boom. The wood splinters flew out and slammed into me, but I fared better then the soldiers. They had been vaporized. The rest of the squad looked around in terror. I droped down to finish them off, but I heard gunfire, and the squad was torn apart. I looked to the source of the sound. Two men dressed in white and grey stood by yet another hole in the wall. Human commandos. They stood next to... Matt? "Ben! We've been looking everywhere for you!" I grinned. "You have kevin, right?" He asked. "Yea. He's sorta unconcious, but yea." We walked over to Kevin. The marines grabbed him, and helped him up. Matt explained that after I fell out of the ship, Kenas and Solemon came to an agrement and sent Matt and two soldiers to save me. Gwen, Arazeuth and Ben were back at the base, safe. "And we'll be there soon in about an hour. C'mon.. we stole this awesome Damocles jet." I changed back into human and followed them. We flew back to the base, but on our way there noticed a large grey shape hovering over the city. "Oh god. Oh god." It was the ''Solace. ''And it was atacking the base. Part 10: Showdown I turned into Shard and ran towards the fight. I'd stoped caring about plas, or strategies. They had destroyed my only home, possibly my only friends too, so I was going to make them pay. Several Damocles Soldiers looked at me as I aproached, and my crystals peirced their faceplates. One came up behind me, so I turned my hand into a mace and smashed him into a wall several yards away. More troopers aproached. I fought them off, but I saw several hundred Damocles tanks and jets aproaching. Well then. It was over. Just then, I heard a groaning sound from the rubble. I turned and saw Arazeuth. "Ben.." He groaned. I sprinted over. He coughed up blood while he spoke. "Ben, you can't win thi-" He coughed. "You can't win this without Master Control. Come here." I leaned in. "Do you remember what you saw in the car on the way to San Francisco? The question you had for me?" At first, I had no Idea what he wastalking about. But then I remembered..."You mean the thing with Ben's watch?" Arazeuth nodded. "Sync mode. If I overide this..." He twisted my watch a bit, and then turned to me. "Its online. You should have acsess to all of the DNA in your Omnitrix, and the DNA in your cousins." I stared at him. "Ben's watch? So everthing in it...I can turn into now?" Arazeuth coughed, then grinned. "Yes. Your cousin's watch was only a prototype..yours was..." He gagged. "I'll get help!" I said, but he shook his head. "Too late. Go. Save Earth. And if you win...go to Capricus. Find Thesan. She'll tell..." Arazeuth closed his eyes. Tears began to roll down my face. I stood. Gunfire wizzed around my head. I saw a fight break out between Matt and some troopers. He needed help, but... that could wait. I turned on the Omnitrix. I flipped through to one I'd heard Ben talk about. Well, overkill is underated. I slammed down the top of the watch, and felt myself grow. I rose untill I was almost as tall as the ''Solace. ''Way Big. The tanks fired on me, but I smashed several of them into dust, and then turned towards the jets. One scored a hit on my shoulder, and I yelled out. I grabbed the offending fighter and threw it into its wignmen. They exploded, and I walked towards the survivors. They fired on me, and I barley had time to block them. I was injured, but not out. I took a large boulder from the top of the mountian, and crushed the tanks. Good. Now what? And that was when the ''Solace ramed into me. I fell onto the ground, and detransformed. I looked up just in time to see the massive cruiser barrel towards me. I closed my eyes, and slammed down the Omnitrix. Matt and the others saw the crusier slam into Ben. Matt screamed, but it was too late. The ship detonated, sending a shock wave that instantly killed anyone near the ship, and would have killed Matt if not for his species. He reformed to see the Damocles running away from their destroyed ship. The fourteen surviving soldiers ran to his side, along with Ben Tenyson, Gwen, and Kevin. They watched as the ship crumbled apart, creating a massive dust cloud. It was then that Matt noticed the shadowy outline in the rubble. The shadowy figure unfolded, like a turtle coming out of its shell. It lumbered towards them. The soldiers raised their weapons. Then they noticed the gleaming green symbol on the creature's chest. "Ben?" Matt stuttered. The creature made a belowing noise, then, in a green flash, turned back in to Ben. "Who else?" he said. The soldiers cheered. But before anyone could ask him how he had survived, or what had just happened, a voice echoed across the battlefield. "YOU!!!!!!" I turned to see Zash, the Damocles commander who I had met in Povato, striding towards me. Before I could react, he fired a bolt of lightning at me. I yelled out as the electricity coursed through me. "YOU!!!" He yelled again. "YOU ATTACKED MY SHIP, HELPED MY GREATEST PRISONERS ESCAPE, AND STOPPED MY CONQUEST OF THIS CITY! YOU HAVE BEEN A NUISANCE FAR TOO LONG! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, AND I WILL WEAR YOUR SKIN AS A TROPHY!" I stared him down. How was I going to beat him? He'd already beaten me once, and I wasn't even sure Way Big could stop him. Did I have anyone that could, I dunno, insulate against electricity? And then I remembered. I didn't have anyone like that...but my cousin did. I slameed down the watch. My skin smoothed, and my fingertips turned a metalic yellow. Tails grew out of the back of my head. I could see Ben in the backround, grinning. "Feedback!" I heard him yell. Zash looked unfazed. "Realy? A conductoid? Do you think zapping a Damocles is going to do anything?" I said nothing, intead punching Zash in the face. He staggered back, and fired lightning at me. This time, though, I blocked the lighting. It flowed into my metal fingertips, coursing throughout my body. Zash didn't see what was happening, though, and fired volt anfter volt into me. I felt it chargeing, powering up as a raw, untaped, source of pure energy. "REALLY?! THIS IS EARTH'S LAST DEFENSE?! HUMAN SCUM, I WILL KILL YOU-" And then I realeased it. Zash was incenerated instantly. His ashes were blown back several yards, and soon fell apart. I stood above were he used to be. I turned back. I walked back to the cheering crould, and passed out. If you're reading this, then somehow, someway, we won. Right now, we're along way from victory, but we'll get there. Eventualy. -Ben Foerr. Category:Ben 10: New Evolution Category:Series Category:Bfoehr Category:Wars